


His Prize

by morninwarri0r



Category: Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom, if evermore, jock yooha, public confession, star player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninwarri0r/pseuds/morninwarri0r
Summary: “How about we make a bet? If I win the game later, you’ll go with me to prom.”Based on Yooha's Star Player 'if' evermore.
Relationships: Yooha/Main Character (Wannabe Challenge), Yooha/Reader (Wannabe Challenge)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	His Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Yooha's new 'if' evermore, I couldn't resist writing this after seeing that beautiful art :) Not sure how close this will be to the actual if evermore story, and I can't wait to find out (and also get my grubby hands on that card)!!

The stadium erupted into rapturous cheering and clapping that resounded in your ears. People were on their feet, shouting the names of the members from the winning team, whistling and popping confetti to celebrate their victory. 

Amidst all the noise and action going on around you, it seemed you were the only one standing still, with your lips parted, arms by your side. 

All you could see was him; his handsome grin as he held up the shining golden champion trophy, the droplets of sweat running down his face, neck and arms, and his piercing silver eyes that were fixed on you. Only you.

_“How about we make a bet? If I win the game later, you’ll go with me to prom.”_

His words echoed in your mind and you swallowed, heart starting to hammer against your ribcage. Was this really going to happen? You, a nerd, going to prom with the most popular guy in school? 

Even though you were standing at the fifth row, not too far from where he was on the field, it felt like you were worlds apart. There he was, surrounded by his teammates tackling him with hugs and high-fives, while you stood here, dressed in a plain striped T-shirt and shorts, in a sea of people who were dressed to the nines, ready to party later and maybe make some moves on Yooha. You had heard that a few girls were planning to talk to him after the game, to see if he had a partner for prom.

A sweeping glance at the crowd made you see just how pretty all the girls here looked—why would he choose you?

He must have been joking when he said that. Yooha was just the kind of guy who said the most ridiculous things without thinking too much, who teased people with his silly jokes and offended the occasional person if he said something a bit insensitive. 

Or maybe he said that because you’d told him earlier that you would just be going to prom with your friends. So there. What he said wasn’t anything special, there was no deeper meaning to it. You could stop overthinking now.

Except it was hard to stop overthinking; you had been trying to stop for the past month, but to no avail. Every time he came close you would breathe in the cologne on his jacket, and your heart would flutter no matter how many deep breaths you too to calm down. 

Eventually it came to a point where you realised that the reason you got so nervous around him was because you had come to like him. The guy who liked to mess with you and laugh when you pouted at him, the guy who would hold your bag even if you insisted it was light enough, the guy who would wait for you to walk home together after school... 

And your mind would go places. Ponder over the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he might like you back. 

But then reality would pull your head down from the clouds, sending you sprawling across the dirt. The reminders were everywhere: when you looked at how close he was to the most popular girls in school, when you happened to overhear the compliments he gave them, and when you saw the look in their eyes:

It was the same way _you_ looked at him. 

And for some reason you started to feel the need to hide your feelings, you started to think that your throbbing heart and your wandering daydreams of him were embarrassing. Something to be kept in the shadows, hidden from sight. 

He couldn’t ever find out. 

So when he casually asked you last week if you liked anyone, you had lied and said vaguely that you had a crush on someone _other_ than him. It wasn’t the most convincing lie you had come up with, seeing as you couldn’t even look him properly in the eye when you said that, but he seemed to believe it. He had laughed it off and wished you good luck with a smile on his face. 

And that day, he had headed home without you. 

For the rest of the week it felt like he talked less to you, cracked fewer jokes and didn’t laugh as much. Made the occasional reference to your crush and probed for some description of him. And since you couldn’t make things up off the top of your head, you started describing _him_ , although you changed a few details about the appearance of your “crush” to avoid being found out.

He seemed to believe everything—it made you wonder if you were better at lying than you thought you were. 

For a couple of days things sort of went back to normal. Until this afternoon, when he asked to meet you in between classes, on the rooftop. 

_“So... you’re not going to prom with your crush?”_

_His eyes looked unsure. Something very uncharacteristic for Yooha._

_“No,” you replied. “He... doesn’t attend this school.”_

_“Right... um in that case, how about... hmm...” The heavy words dragged across his tongue, hesitation making his voice softer, lacking the usual confidence he exuded._

_“Yooha?”_

_It was like saying his name was the magic word._

_His eyes darted towards yours, and he cleared his throat, resolve settling in his determined gaze and his clenched jaw._

_“Go to prom with me.”_

_At first his words didn’t register in your head. You thought you had heard wrong—maybe you were finally starting to hallucinate, or the wind had distorted his voice somehow._

_“Um... what?”_

_“Go to prom with me.” He uttered the same words, louder and clearer this time so you couldn’t chalk it up to coincidence, or a mistake with your hearing._

_Even though you had thought about this for a while—imagining going to prom with him, your hands in his, slow dancing in the night and swaying to the soft beats of the music—you couldn’t shake off the shock and disbelief._

_All you could manage was a single word._

_“Why?”_

_“I know you have a crush on someone else,” he said, scratching the back of his head and twisting his lips, “but... it’s not like he’s here anyway. So I was thinking... maybe we could go together.”_

_“Don’t you have other people to go with?” you asked, thinking back to what you’d heard from the girls in your class. “A lot of girls are waiting for you to ask them.”_

_At that, he frowned, and you bit down on your lip, wondering if you’d said something you shouldn’t have._

_"I’m not that interested in going with anyone else.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Your answer fell flat, but you didn’t really know how else to respond. Go to prom? With Yooha? What did that even mean? You didn’t want to get your hopes up. It was painful enough trying to deal with the overthinking. He might even find out that you liked him—everything would be revealed the moment he felt your heart racing as he held your hand in his._

_“You... don’t want to go with me?”_

_Your mind snapped back to reality then, and your attention returned to the man standing in front of you, searching your gaze for an answer. For a hint to what you were thinking so hard about._

_“It’s not that,” you blurted, shaking your head. “Not at all. I was just... thinking.”_

_“About?”_

_“Um...” Your mind chose the worst possible time to draw a complete blank. You couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation for your lackluster response. Every fiber of your being was screaming at you to say ‘yes’, but so many other thoughts were running through your mind. You needed some space and time alone to think, which you didn’t have right now._

_“I... have to go soon,” his voice broke the silence, the light from his phone screen glowing on his features briefly before he locked it again and stuffed it into his pocket. “Gotta get ready for the game.”_

_Oh right, the game. You had almost forgotten._

_“You’re coming to watch, right?” Yooha asked, a smile brightening his features._

_You mirrored it, nodding. “Of course I’ll be there.”_

_“In that case...” Something seemed to click in his mind. You knew what that playful smile and the mischief twinkling in his eyes meant._

_He had an idea._

_“How about we make a bet? If I win the game later, you’ll go with me to prom.”_

_It was a ridiculous bet, with no rhyme or reason to it. Yet at the same time, it was so him._

_“W-What?”_

_“It’s settled then! I gotta head off first, but I’ll see you later at the stadium!” Without giving you any time to respond, he fled the scene with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he went._

The memory started to wash away and your mind returned to the stadium and its the raucous cheers that seemed to be louder than before.

It didn’t take long for you to find out why.

Yooha was standing on the base of the steps, his piercing gaze on you. People seemed to be staring, following his eyes to where you were standing, and everyone watched as he started to jog up the stairs, rapidly closing the distance between you two. 

“Hey.” 

He smelled of sweat, his hair was matted to his forehead. His uniform was also a uniform shade, completely soaked in his perspiration that was still spilling down his face, neck and arms. You could feel the heat radiating from his body when he stood in front of you, and his hot breaths fanned across your forehead.

Your pulse started to race. And soon you were sure that your cheeks were burning at the same temperature. You just hoped your face wasn’t glowing pink yet. 

“H-Hey,” you said back with a nervous smile. “Congrats on winning.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, and the wink that followed sent an arrow through your heart. For a moment you thought it had stopped beating entirely.

“So... remember the bet we made?” he asked, and you couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped you.

“You mean the bet _you_ made?” You didn’t even get the chance to agree to it, he had simply run off after saying whatever he wanted. 

His laugh had no trace of remorse in it. “Same thing,” he grinned. “I know I’m not as great as your crush. Still, would you go to prom with me, smarty?”

Cheers and whistles erupted from all around you. There were probably some hot glares coming your way too, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his. Nor could you tame the butterflies in your stomach at the sound of the nickname he liked to tease you with. It sounded much more tender and affectionate than how he usually said it. 

Maybe that was what gave you the sudden boost of confidence. It was the push you needed to realise that maybe... maybe it would be okay to say this now. 

“Yooha... you aren’t as good as my crush.” 

There were gasps, some of the people who were cheering went awkwardly silent. And you saw the smile on his face falter. 

“You _are_ my crush.”

It took a second, and maybe one more, before his eyes widened, and his lips parted. In that moment you felt more vulnerable than you had ever been—with all eyes on the two of you, your confession lingering in the silence between you two. One second stretched into minutes, hours... it felt like an eternity as you waited for his response. 

Sudden fear pricked at you. What if you had been wrong? What if you had just set yourself up for embarrassment in front of everyone? Gosh, why didn’t you just say this when it was just the two of you? Or better yet, not say anything at all and simply agree to go to prom with him? 

A hand on your cheek made you snap out of your thoughts, and then you found him staring at you with the happiest smile you’d ever seen on him. The tips of his ears were red as he leaned in closer, nose almost touching yours. 

"Then, I guess it’s okay for me to do this, right?” 

His eyes slipped close, and then he sealed the distance between your lips.

The sound of cheers exploded all around you, but they seemed muffled compared to the sound of your beating heart. Your eyes slipped close too, leaning into his kiss. It was soft, gentle... you felt his hand move to the nape of your neck so he could deepen the kiss, and his other hand came to rest on your waist, pulling you closer to him. You didn’t mind that he was sticky and soaked with sweat, all your mind could focus on was his lips moving in sync with yours and how it was turning your insides to mush and making your knees weak.

As you rested your hands on his chest for support. you felt it. Even through his uniform, it was there: his racing pulse beneath your fingers, against your palm. 

The kiss didn’t last long, seeing as he couldn’t contain his smile. Your own lips spread into a smile too, and he pulled away, pumping his first into the air.

“SHE SAID YES! WE’RE GOING TO PROM!” 

He yelled it like it was the greatest news ever, and even though you wanted to punch him in the head for being so embarrassing, you couldn’t help but laugh along with him as he snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you to his side. It was like you were the true prize he had won from the game.

And when he looked at you with that dazzling, heart-stopping smile, you couldn’t stop yourself from pressing a kiss to his cheek, for all to see.

You had won, and now he was yours too. 


End file.
